Don't Open 'Til Christmas!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Naive girl Noelle is fresh off the sleigh looking for her brother what she finds is the very curvy charity worker Diane Hastings. Noelle/Diane. Good old fashioned Christmas smut!


**Here's a little something to make the holidays extra special. A little bit of femslash with a dash of TNA. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

Noelle was in a heap of trouble. Her brother who was supposed to take over the family business after their father passed had run off only days before the biggest night of the year, Christmas Eve. She tracked him to the biggest place she knew, Chicago.

'I can do this,' Noelle thought, 'I might be just a simple girl from the North Pole but I'm also a Kringle.'

Yes she was the daughter of that Kringle and now without him the only one the world could count on as Santa was her brother the next in line. She was blamed for his sudden run because she may have unwisely told him to take a couple days to relax. So to take matters into her hands she borrowed a sleigh and found herself lost in a city with a population of over 2 million people. Of course Nick would pick a place like this to hide.

Noelle parked the sleigh and the reindeer in an alley behind a Chinese restaurant. 'I'm sure they'll be fine. I probably won't be long.'

She wandered the streets experiencing a world she had only seen through magazines. Everything was loud and bustling. Not that much snow and the ground she found very hard after tripping on the sidewalk.

"Have a nice trip?" asked a man dressed like Santa.

Noelle frowned at his remark; she was sure she skinned her knee. She noticed the red bucket he had at his feet for collection.

"Did Diane send you or are you a stripper-gram?" He said, looking her green outfit up and down especially the nicely fitted spandex pants on her.

"Candy-gram?"

"Wow where did she find you?"

Noelle sniffed the air rather suspiciously, she gagged, "Sir what are you drinking? Have you been in to the holiday egg nog?"

"Its called butboun, honey," he gruffly put as he took out a flask from a secret pocket and helped himself to a swig.

Noelle was absolutely disgusted, "Sir it is not appropriate to be drinking spirits right now wouldn't you say?"

"What are you my supervisor? Fuck off!"

He took another swig much to Noelle's annoyance, "Sir you are a disgrace to that suit!"

She marched away with her nose in the air. Along the way she encountered more imposter Santas all ruining the Kringle legacy. The name on their buckets read 'Hastings' Charity'. She didn't have to go very far to find the building that served as the main headquarters and make a complaint.

She was nearly pushed over and came close to getting trampled by some very oblivious people exiting the building to go on their lunch breaks. Whenever she tried talking to someone they were too preoccupied with their cellphones or just themselves.

One of the gifts of being a child of Santa was having the ability of telling who was naughty and who was nice. But all Noelle saw were naughty people. How could this be? Had Christmas cheer left this city? Surely there had to be one nice person.

Out stepped a woman dressed all in black, long black dress, big black jacket, like she was snuggling something. She had this stern look on her face, an older woman maybe 40's with the fiercest of red hair. Noelle's Kringle sense was tingling. But this woman seemed a bit mean; her composure, her demeanor.

"Um can I help you?" She stopped and frowned at Noelle looking her up and down. Dressed all in green with those yoga pants; she didn't recall hiring any elves.

"Oh, hi, Miss!"

"Look if you're from the Salvation Army I'm sorry but Parkland Avenue is ours."

"Oh, no," Noelle laughed, "I'm not from any army. I just came to talk to someone in charge about the men you have dressed as my f..I mean Santa. They were very rude and put out a very bad image of Christmas."

"Well unfortunately I dont oversee the hiring anymore. If you wish to make a complaint you can go to the second floor room 208," she started walking away, Noelle saw just how sad she was, not really cold or grumpy.

"Miss, are you ok?"

"...yeah," she sighed.

"Because you know...I know a lot of people get sad this time of year I don't I never do. But um I hate seeing people lonely. I don't know anyone in the city. I'm just looking for my brother. I have to bring him back home. But maybe you'd like to hangout later..."

The woman glared, she wasn't used to anyone acting this nice unless they were expecting something. "Hangout?"

Noelle smiled hesitantly, "Yeah. Maybe hot coco or..."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't like hot coco."

Noelle nearly gasped, "You...oh...k...," what kind of monster didn't like hot chocolate? "Well what do you like to do for fun in Chicago? It must be such a magical place."

She did a little spin but stopped when she caught a nasty sight of a homeless man urinating in front of one of the big windows.

"Yes. Truly magical," she said very surly, "Listen I've gotta go so..."

She adjusted her coat, Noelle guessed that her intuition was wrong and this woman belonged on the naughty list. But she felt this spark, this instant connection. Unexplainably the woman felt a chill go up her spine. She stopped herself from leaving; she couldn't just go like that.

"You said you were looking for your brother?"

Noelle nodded like a love sick dog.

The woman rubbed her chin, "You have any money?"

Noelle shook her head like a sad dog.

"They do need help upstairs. You'd be a good candidate for spreading cheer. Get you a few bucks. Meet me back here at 5."

"Oh, thank you!" Noelle clapped and jumped for joy, "What's your name, Miss?"

The woman couldn't help but smile at her, "Diane. Diane Hastings," she shook Noelle's hand.

"Noelle. Noelle Kringle."

"You weren't kidding about the Christmas stuff."

"Its the best time of year!" She cheered.

"Don't let me down, young lady," Diane pointed a finger at her a bit serious.

Noelle saluted her, "I won't, I'll do you proud, Ma'am."

Noelle skipped her way to the elevator. She was happy to have met a friend and now she was going to help make Christmas around this gloomy place a bit brighter.

She met with a very drab woman named Shauna who showed Noelle what she needed to do and find her a less 'Ridiculous' outfit. She was told to report to the local mall for a couple hours then report back.

Noelle was to help with children lined up to see Santa, a slightly less crude one than the others she encountered. The children seemed more taken with Noelle which caused some friction. She was told to go to a different location where they needed people to decorate a storefront, of course she out did everyone at that but she got the job done quickly. So she was sent to a soup kitchen to bring cheer but when she got carried away singing a song she knocked hot coffee on someone.

She reported back to the Hastings' building, covered in coffee and shame. She was chastised then moved to being in charge of hiring some girls to be elves; with her own self preference of course. The girls read from scripts, acting happily. Sure they seemed jolly but Noelle knew their hearts just weren't in it. She ended up finding some girls on her lunch break who had their own outfits. She was yelled at when she was informed they were escorts.

She met Diane for coffee and filled her in on her mishaps. Diane had a hearty laugh. "Wow I think that's the first real smile I've seen."

Diane looked away, still grinning. "I dont do much of that these days."

"Well I happen to know someone who can get you anything you want," Noelle learned in, flashing her white teeth.

"The mob?" Diane joked.

"No," Noelle laughed, "Tell me. What do you want for Christmas?"

"A new life," she said bluntly, taking a drink from her cup, "My husband is cheating on me."

"...Oh...," Noelle had no idea how to deal with this, "I'm so so sorry."

"Not as much as I am. You want to know a secret? I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"Yes because now I have free reign to do whatever I want."

"Still he shouldn't have done that," Noelle frowned, "You don't deserve that."

Diane was taken by her simplicity, "Wanna walk somewhere?"

"Sure."

Noelle jumped up and followed the woman down the street. While talking about each other's mishaps, Diane stepped on some ice. Noelle caught her just in time. Despite Diane being a lot bigger than the skinny girl, Noelle managed to hold her just fine. What was weird was how they sort of just stopped and looked at each other. Disney caught this otherworldly twinkle in her eye.

When their lips locked, Noelle got embarrassed and pulled away.

"I'm...I'm sorry I don't know what just happened."

Diane was dumbstruck, "Neither do I."

Diane pounced forward and sucked on Noelle's face. Noelle gasped for air, she hit Diane's shoulder as if to 'Time Out'. But after a minute she started to feel rather accepting of the whole ordeal. One leg popped up as Diane continued the mouth on mouth action. They both got lost in the moment, spinning together. Noelle pushed Diane's back against a wall. Diane opened her jacket. Underneath the fake black fur were two enormous breasts hidden behind a blouse.

"Whoa," Noelle peeped.

Diane grabbed her and moved their little game time into a dark and filthy alley. Diane lost her jacket and did a little striptease for Noelle, slowly taking off her blouse.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," said Noelle looking all around in a panic.

"Oh we definitely should."

She pulled Noelle in again, just in a bra now, her breasts crushed into the small framed girl, looking ready to pop. She looked down at them in total astonishment, "Those are the biggest creampuffs I've ever seen!"

Diane rubbed her face in them with joy. Noelle couldn't believe she was doing this but they were so soft and nice and this was all so much fun. Diane took her hand and led her to the back door of a little bake shop. She was going to make her break and enter.

"But that's naughty!"

"It's good to be naughty sometimes," Diane interjected.

They ran inside. Walls and tables stocked with cakes and pastries. Diane was eager to get Noelle out of that silly getup and on a table. Noelle was feeling so naughty but didn't care. Diane ripped her out of those yoga pants.

"Take my clothes off with your teeth," the redhead demanded.

Noelle got Diane's bra strap between her teeth and yanked on it. Diane squeezed Noelle's bare ass with glee. Finally the bra came off. Those big bouncy pale things brought a tear to Noelle's eye, this had to be the best Christmas she ever had!

"Go on, baby," Diane pushed her face into them, "Suck on them nice and hard!"

Noelle did so, sucking on those silver dollar nipples lovingly one at a time. Diane moaned with ecstacy, wording her pleasantries. Noelle moved on down to her panties and saw Christmas morning. She couldn't help but admire her figure and her hairy bush.

"Do the curtains match the drapes?" Diane sneered. Noelle covered her mouth, laughing once she got what she meant. "Don't worry, I know how to make things sweeter."

She sprinkled icing sugar down her chest, her stomach and onto her netherregion. Noelle lapped it all up,following the trail. Feeling extra bad she put some on that big juicy booty of Diane's.

"You should spank me. I've been such a bad girl."

"As the daughter of Santa I do have the authority," Noelle revealed.

This gave Diane a kinky idea, not thinking Noelle was serious decided to play along. "Yes, Santa's daughter should punish me!"

Noelle gave her a light tap on the cheek, "There you go you naughty girl!"

"Ooh, harder! Yeah!" Noelle did so, ears popping on the impact.

Diane wasn't fone getting freaky. She put Noelke on a cream pie and cake table and spread the mess all over her body to lick off. Noelle couldn't get over how good this felt, her entire body licked by this maniac.

Diane got up on the table and began thrusting her pelvis. She rubbed her clit into Noelle's.

"Oh fuck!"

"Ah!"

"Yes that's it!"

"Oh my!"

"Take it! Oh you little..."

"AHHH!"

"I'm fucking Santa's daughter! I'm fucking Santa's daughter!"

Noelle thrusted back into her. Her whole body had never felt the sensation like it would take off like a rocket sleigh but there was a first time for everything. Diane made her cum. Both a sweaty, sticky mess. Diane put her fingers in Noelle's pussy and then into Noelle's mouth. "How's that?"

"That's sweeter than homemade cherry pie."

"Wanna try mine?" Noelle nodded.

Diane got her to crawl over to her and lick her pussy. Noelle was mistaken, now this was sweeter than homemade cherry pie.

The two kissed in a heap, their naked bodies intertwined.

Noelle still played with Diane's fun bags;more fun than any toy she knew. The new lovers kissed intimately like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Fuck that was good," Diane murmured.

"Careful. That kind of language and you'll wind up on the naughty list for sure."

They both laughed.

"You'll stick around right?...unless you really have to get home for Christmas?"

Noelle thought about it seriously for a minute but smiled and shook her head, "Nah."

She went back to deep kissing Diane. Both knew they had to be getting their frosting covered asses out of there soon!

**Thank you for reading! Hope you found some enjoyment out of it plus who knows maybe I'll continue this some day haha. Peace!**


End file.
